Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical systems that employ a variable frequency drive, and, more particularly, to a system and method for starting an variable frequency drive that reduces the risk of arc flash events occurring in the variable frequency drive.
Background Information
A voltage source inverter is often used to power a motor, such as an induction or synchronous motor, or a generator, with a suitable medium voltage. One example of a voltage source inverter is a variable frequency drive (VFD), which controls the rotational speed of an alternating current (AC) electric motor by controlling the frequency of the electrical power supplied to the motor. VFDs are also known as adjustable frequency drives (AFDs), variable speed drives (VSDs), AC drives, microdrives or inverter drives. Since the voltage is varied along with the frequency, these are sometimes also called VVVF (variable voltage variable frequency) drives.
Typically, a VFD first converts an AC input power to a DC intermediate power. The DC intermediate power is then converted to a quasi-sinusoidal AC power for driving the motor. Thus, the main components of a typical VFD include a number of input isolation transformers coupled to the source of AC power, a converter, such as a number of rectifier bridge assemblies, for converting the AC source power into the DC intermediate power, a direct current (DC) bus and associated DC bus capacitors for storing the DC intermediate power, and an inverter for converting the stored DC intermediate power into a variable voltage, variable frequency AC voltage for driving the motor.
VFDs are, under certain conditions, susceptible to internal arc faults. Such internal arc faults are a safety concern to human operators, and can cause significant damage to the components of the VFD.